Back To the Past
by InuyashaxKagome2016
Summary: Maka and Soul travel through time and stumble upon Feudal Japan. Will they return back to Death City or will they live life in Feudal Japan? Find out in this crossover story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I don't own either Soul Eater or Inuyasha but I really wish I did...**

 **Maka's POV**

"Come on Soul! Stop slacking and let's go! Lord Death is expecting us to be in the Death room in 20 minutes."

My name is Maka Albarn. I am a one-star meister that attends Death Weapon Meister Academy (DWMA). My weapon partner is Soul Eater Evans. He can be a pain in the neck but he's still my partner.

"Hold on Maka, I'm coming." Soul says through the door.

"I'll be in the living room waiting." I walk away after I say that.

I flop my body on the couch. I remember how Lord Death called me and Soul in the Death room and described our mission.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Soul and Maka, I have an important task for just the two of you. It's a mission that will earn you your 99th Kishin soul."_

 _"This is great news! We've been stuck on missions that didn't contain pre-kishins so we couldn't earn a soul in weeks!" I exclaimed. Me and Soul will finally earn our 99th kishin soul._

 _"At least we will be closer to me being the coolest weapon in the academy for real this time. It took forever to get 98 more kishin souls because we had to start all over again." Soul said, annoyed._

 _"Stop being so selfish. This will also move me to a two-star meister."_

 _"And you tell me I'm being selfish..." He looks at me with an annoyed yet angry look that sent a cold feeling down my spine._

 _"Anyway, this pre-kishin is a time elemental. It uses time as its power. I expect you to use anything against it and report to me if something goes wrong or when you complete the mission."_

 _"Understood Lord Death."_

 _"I expect you to come here to the Death room at 9:30am tomorrow. See ya!"_

 _Flashback Ends_

* * *

"Yo, Maka. Lets go its 9:20 we got 10 minutes. I'll go get the bike." Soul left out the front door to get the motorcycle that we use to get around.

I get up off the couch and go outside to meet Soul. My expression is sad and depressing. Soul comes around with the bike and looks at me.

"Hey Maka, what's wrong?" He grabs my shoulders.

I start crying. "Soul..." I hug him.

"Hey...what's wrong you can tell me."

"I...can't do this..." I cry into Soul's chest. I remembered when Crona cut him when he tried to protect me. I touch his chest with my hands.

"Don't worry about that. Lets go before we're late for our mission."

"Ok" I wipe my face and get on the bike behind Soul and grab his stomach. I miss it when we are close like this. Maybe I'm in love with Soul. It doesn't matter if I'm in love with my weapon. Soul can be comforting and really nice.

 _I hope we can stay together forever Soul...I love you Soul Eater._ I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Maka...Wake up" Soul is shaking me. I wake up. I wrap my arms around Soul's neck.

"Soul, can I ask you something?" I look at Soul as he looked at me with his crimson eyes.

"What?"

I hesitate before I ask. "Soul, will you-"

"There you are! I was starting to worry that you wouldn't accept my mission for you two." A voice behind us. It was Lord Death.

I blushed slightly and pulled away from Soul. I turned and saw Soul blushing slightly too.

"We are ready to go." I pulled Soul's arm toward me. He looked at me then smiled. _I love that smile._

"Yea lets go"

* * *

Me and Soul sat in silence as we neared our destination. We were taking a train that takes us straight to Death City Airport. I sat on Soul's lap while his arms were around my waist. I rest my head on his shoulder. _I wonder if now is a good time to ask him._

I turn around so I'm on top of Soul. I touch his face until he looks at me.

"Soul, remember when I was going to ask you something?"

"Yea what was it?"

"Can you be my boyfriend?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I don't either Soul Eater or Inuyasha but I wish I did ;-;**

 **Soul's POV**

I was shocked. Maka just asked me be her boyfriend. I don't know how to respond to that. I mean I like Maka but I don't know if I should tell her. I wasn't ready yet.

"Hey Soul. Did you hear me?" Maka says looking at confused.

"Yeah I heard you. And in response..." I leaned in and I kissed Maka.

She looked surprised at first but she didn't pull away.

After about 5 minutes, Maka pulled away from me.

"What's wrong, Maka" I was trying to figure out why she stopped.

She yawned. "I'm just a little tired that's all"

I laid Maka's head on my chest. "Go ahead and go to sleep. I'll wake you when we get there."

"Thanks Soul. Your the best boyfriend and scythe partner anyone could have."

"Yeah, I know. Goodnight Maka"

* * *

After about an hour and 45 minutes, we made it to Shikigami, Tokyo. Me and Maka will be staying her for awhile since we have to find the time kishin. We are supposed to stay at the Higurashi shrine where a girl named Kagome and her family lives at. Rumor has it, the well located at the shrine teleports that girl 500 years in the past. That era is called Feudal Japan.

As we walked across the hall of Shikigami Airport, we see Kagome waving at us with her mom.

"Hi and welcome to Shikigami, Tokyo." says Kagome with a big smile. I know in advance, this girl is very cheerful.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Izumi Higurashi and what are your names?" says Ms. Izumi with a smile.

"My name is Soul. I'm 15 years old."

"My name is Maka. I'm 14 1/2 years old. My birthday is October 31.(A/N: Don't actually know when her birthday is so I made up one.)

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kagome and I'm 14 too."

"Ok children. Let's go home." says Ms. Izumi

"Hey mom?" said Kagome looking at her mother.

"Yes dear?" Kagome whispers in her mom's ear something that I can't hear or understand.

"Ok. Just be back before midnight or 2:00am ok Kagome."

"Sure Mom."

* * *

 **Kagome's POV**

The walk to my house was quiet. These new kids can't learn my secret about going to the feudal era. I would expect them to not believe the rumors about the girl who travels through a well but knowing the DWMA, everything that's said goes.

"Well, here we are! Home sweet home."

"Soul and Maka, you guys can take the guest room next to Kagome's room."

"Thanks again Ms. Izumi." says Soul

"Sure thing and just call me Izumi."

"Ok. Come on Soul" Soul and Maka go upstairs to the guest room.

"Mom, I'm going to get Inuyasha. I'll be right back."

"Ok dear"

* * *

I stand at the well house. I look behind me to make sure nobody followed me here. I slowly open the door and jump through the well.

* * *

On the other side, in Feudal Japan, I see Inuyasha with his back against the well.

"Oh hey, Kagome. Didn't expect to see you today." He got up and helped me out the well.

"Yeah kind of unexpected, right?"

"I'll say." He hugs me tight. "I missed you Kagome..."

"Inuyasha...I missed you too."

I kiss Inuyasha since I haven't been in the Feudal Era in 3 weeks.

"Looks like we might be interrupting something.." says a male voice behind us.

''Yeah, looks like these two can use some _alone_ time." says a female voice beside the male voice.

"They need more than alone time, they also need a room..." says a younger male voice. I realized the voices were Miroku, Sango and Shippo.

"I need to take Inuyasha with me to introduce him to some new friends."

"Ok see you two later."

Me and Inuyasha jump through the well and come out the other side. When we come out the other side, I find Maka in the well house.

"Um.. Kagome who is she?" Inuyasha says confused.

"Kagome who is this?" Maka asked confused.

"Oh no..." I say

* * *

 **I wonder what Maka will think when she meets someone from 500 years in the past. I wonder how Kagome will explain why her boyfriend is a Half dog demon. Also how will Inuyasha react when he meets another girl? Find out in chapter 3. Read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **~InuyashaxKagome2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I don't own Soul Eater or Inuyasha but I wish I did...**

 **Kagome's POV**

Inuyasha was about to attack the girl in front of him. Maka was about to strike the half-demon with her scythe arm.

"Wait! Inuyasha this is Maka Albarn. She is here because there is a time demon around here and her and her weapon are here to slay it. Maka this is Inuyasha. He is from the Fedual Era. Inuyasha slays demons and me and him work together to protect a village." I explained.

"Wait, so there's a time demon running around here? Kagome why didn't you tell me sooner? I'm staying then. Maka was it, I can help you slay this demon but you have to trust me." Inuyasha was serious. This is the first time he offered to help someone.

"Ok Inuyasha. I'll let you help me. But, if you get in my way, when I'm through with the time demon, you're next. Understand?" Maka said.

"Sure but remember, I can't have a shrimp like you in my way either." Inuyasha said coolly. They shook hands.

"Ok how about we go in so we can eat dinner shall we?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Ok" Inuyasha said.

"Sure" said Maka.

 **Soul's POV**

At the dinner table, I saw Kagome's mom, Shippo and Sota Kagome's younger brothers, Kagome, Maka, and this dog-like boy who looked like 15.

I spoke up. "Yo, who are you?" I said curious

Inuyasha looked up. "Who me?"

"Yeah."

"Inuyasha. Kagome's boyfriend. Who are you?"

"Soul. Maka's boyfriend. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand for a handshake. Inuyasha shook my hand back and smiled.

"I have a feeling we gonna be close friends" I said smiling.

"Yeah me too." Inuyasha smiled back.

 **Kagome's POV**

Dinner went well and I'm glad Inuyasha got along with Soul and Maka. Speaking of Soul and Maka, I went in their room and checked on them.

I see them both sleeping in the same bed. Maka on top of Soul, sleeping soundly with his arm around Maka.

I slowly closed the door and continued to let them sleep.

I walked to my room silently and saw Inuyasha with his black boxers on, ready to go to sleep. I changed in to my purple shirt and black shorts and crawled into bed with Inuyasha.

"Kagome, do you think Soul and Maka will fit in well at your school?"

"Well, you didn't have any trouble fitting in at my school so I don't think Soul and Maka will have a hard time."

"True. I guess you're right. Alright let's get to sleep. We have a big exam tomorrow."

"I know, I hope I pass."

"You will. I believe in you Kagome" Inuyasha kisses my forehead.

"Thanks Inuyasha."

 **Awwww Inuyasha/Kagome moment. I'm going to update some time tomorrow so don't worry but for right now, enjoy the new chapters to Back to the Past. Read, like, favorite, and review.**

 **~InuyashaxKagome2016**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I don't own Soul Eater or Inuyasha but I really wish I did...other things would happen :)**

 **Inuyasha's POV**

I woke up at 5:30 so I could take a shower before Kagome. Kagome takes 20-30 minute showers.

I get out the bed quietly so I don't wake up Kagome. Luckily, this time I didn't wake her up before her alarm. Her alarm goes off at 5:45 AM.

I jump into the shower and wash my body and hair. I get the shower in 5 minutes. Its a shame how my showers are 4-5 times lesser than Kagome's. I walk into the room at 5:40. I turn Kagome's alarm off and I wake her up myself.

"Kagome...wake up. Time to get ready for school." I lightly poke her face.

"Good morning...Inuyasha" Kagome yawns. Awake or asleep, I think Kagome looks cute either way.

"I'm going to wake up Soul and Maka, you take your shower ok. Oh and try to take at least 5-10 miutes ok?"

"Yeah sure" Kagome says lazily. She grabs her towel and walks to the bathroom.

I walk to Soul and Maka's room. "Hey Soul, bro wake up" Soul rolls over on Maka. I walk over and shake them both.

"Yo its too damn early..." Soul said and put the pillow on his head.

"Soul come on. We have to get up so we can shower and be on time for once." Maka said and got up and stretched.

"I'm out the shower. Go ahead." Kagome said as she went to her room to get dressed.

"Wait Inuyasha, why are you going?" Soul asked confused.

"Well since I stay with Kagome sometimes and during the summer we spend time in the Feudal Era, I need to go to school so it looks like I fit in here. Its been working for a year now." I said looking out the window.

"What about your friends in the Feudal Era?" Maka asked

"They pass through the well and they come to school too. By 6:00 they should be here. I'm going to check. Be right back" I said.

I pulled out my phone and called Miroku.

"Hello?" he answered

"Hey did you leave the hut yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, me and Sango are on our way to the well now. We see Shessomaru, Rin, Kohaku, Koga, Kikyo, Naraku, Amaterasu, Chiyo, etc. We see every one leaving now. Be there in like 2 minutes."

"Alright see you in a little bit." I hang up

I stood at the well house waiting for everyone.

First to come out of the well were Sango and Miroku.

"Hey Inuyasha ready for that exam today?" Sango said smiling.

"Yeah I guess. I mean its a math exam so I'm not going to fail." I said with my hands in my pockets.

"Look at you Mr. Confidential." Sango smiles and pushes my shoulder.

Next to come out the well was Kohaku and Rin.

"Hey Inuyashie!" Rin said happily and hugged me

"Rin didn't I tell you not to call me that..." I said embarrassed

"Oops sorry Inuyasha." Rin smiles.

"There we go. Good luck on the exam you two." I said waving

"You too Inuyasha." Rin said waving back

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kohaku said and waved.

Next to come out the well was Kikyo

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo ran and hugged me

"Hey Kikyo." I said

"Did you miss me?" Kikyo said. She tried to kiss me but I pushed her away. "Eh? Why Inuyasha?"

"Did you forget I'm Kagome's boyfriend not yours anymore." I said looking away.

"When!? You never told me! I do not approve of this." Kikyo said. _I'm getting rid of that Kagome girl for good for taking my Inuyasha away from me._ Kikyo thought.

* * *

Once everyone came from the Feudal Era, we walked to school.

"Soul I didn't know Kagome knew so many people from the Feudal Era. The thing is, they seem like they're from present day Japan." Maka whispered to Soul.

"Right I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed..." He whispered back to Maka.

 **Kagome's POV**

First and second period went by quickly. All the girls in my class had to change into their swimwear for swimming class. It was going to be embarrassing that the boys were going to watch us as we swim. I got my aqua blue bikini on with the black ankle band. Sango had on an orange and black spike bikini on. It was dangerous but she looked nice. Maka had on a green bikini with ruffles as the top and a pink bottom. Amaterasu had a white bikini on with laces on the sides. Chiyo had a one-piece rainbow swimsuit on. She looked adorable. Rin had a pink heart one-piece swimsuit on. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi didn't have a swimsuit so they had to use the school's. Kikyo had an all black bikini on the laces on the sides and spikes with ruffles on the sides on the bottom. I have a feeling Kikyo is trying to impress someone. Ayame had the same kind of bikini as Kikyo but it was orange instead of black. Kagura had a balck and pink bikini on with laces on the bottom. I think she is trying to impress someone too.

Once everyone got dressed, we entered the swim hall. We looked over to where the boys were sitting on the bleachers. The first three girls with fast swim time got a free pizza party and 4th, 5th and 6th got homework passes and 7th and 8th got snacks. 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th got nothing. Knowing how light I am, I got a good chance of being in the top 5.

First to swim was Chiyo. Chiyo's time was 3:15.04 secs. Next was Ayame. Her time was 3:10.05. Ayame winked at Koga and Koga put a thumbs up. _I knew she was trying to impress someone..._ I thought.

After Ayame was Yuka. Her time was 3:15.00. I started clapping when I heard Yuka placed 2nd so far. Next was Eri. Her time was 3:17.09. She was a little slow because of the way coming back. After Eri was Ayumi. Ayumi's time was 3:10.00. Her time was the fastest so far. Next was Amaterasu. Her time was 3:14.06. The rankings so far was: 1st: Ayumi, 2nd: Ayame, 3rd: Amaterasu, 4th: Yuka, 5th: Chiyo, 6th: Eri. Me, Sango, Kagura, Kikyo, Rin and Maka were left to swim.

After Amaterasu was Maka. Maka's time was 3:16.02 secs. After Maka was Rin. Rin's time was 2:59.00 secs. After Rin was Kagura. Her time was 3:02.09 secs. After Kagura was Sango. Sango's time was 3:00.05. I clapped for Sango and we hugged.

"Wish me luck" I whispered.

"You know I will." She whispered back.

After Sango was me. My time was 3:00.01 secs. Sango clapped for me. We hugged. We knew we were getting a free pizza party. We watched as Kikyo swam. Her time was 2:58.54 secs. The rankings were the following:

1st: Kikyo

2nd: Rin

3rd: Kagome

4th: Sango

5th: Kagura

6th: Ayumi

7th: Ayame

8th: Amaterasu

9th: Yuka

10th: Chiyo

11th: Maka

12th: Eri

"Aww I really thought we had 2nd and 3rd at least..." I said disappointed.

"Its ok Kagome" Sango said. "I got no homework for a week I think"

"True, I guess no homework is better than free pizza." I said.

"Yay! I get free pizza! Lord Sesshomaru want me to share some with you?" Rin said happily

Sesshomaru rubbed her head. "I'll buy us some pizza later if you want more ok." He smiled

"Okie Lord 'Fluffy'" Rin ran away from Sesshomaru

He was chasing her. He caught her and started laughing with her in his arms. She was laughing too. I think Sesshomaru and Rin would be a great couple one day.

She kissed his cheek and he blushed. He then turned her so he was looking at her then he kissed her.

"Sango look" I whispered to Sango

She looked at Sesshomaru and Rin and smiled.

Ms. Katie spoke up.

"Ok 4th, 5th and 6th come to me at lunch for your weekly homework passes. 1st, 2nd and 3rd, go to Mr. Lance for your pizza party. And 7th and 8th go to Ms. Ruka for your candy. 9th, 10th, 11th and 12th I don't want to see you on the floors, I want you in the lunch room. I will call down to see if you are done there too." Ms. Katie said

"Ok Ms. Katie" All the girls said in unison. I saw Kikyo walk over to Inuyasha and saw them talking.

"So Inuyasha, did you like what you saw? Especially me." Kikyo said

"It was good. I'm surprised Kagome didn't come in first." Inuyasha said looking at me. I waved at him and I walked away to get my pizza.

 **Kikyo's POV**

 _EW! Why Inuyasha? Why are you not surprised I came in first? I was first and I should be yours now! I'm going to make sure its me and you to every dance Prom and Homecoming. Just you wait Inuyasha..._

"Well I came in first. Be glad that the wench even came in 3rd. If Ayame was fast enough or Kagura, she wouldn't have been there at all." I said jealously. That wench makes me jealous of her. This is a disgrace. I walked into the locker room, changed my clothes and went to enjoy _my_ first place award.

 **Inuyasha's POV**

I don't know if I'm seeing things but I think Kikyo is jealous of Kagome. I never knew Kikyo still had feelings for me. Even if she did, I wouldn't care. I've moved on and I got a new girl so she needs to learn how to move on as well.

I walk down the hallway to the lunch room. I'm so glad we have a half a day today. After Lunch we go home thank god. That math exam was easy and Biology was a pain in the butt.

I go to my table with Miroku, Jurou, Sesshomaru, and Koga.

I sighed as I sat down.

"Yo, Inuyasha, What's up with you?" Miroku said.

"Girl problems Miroku..." I said

"Little brother you need to choose a girlfriend or either say 'no' to the other and walk away." Sesshomaru said

"I _have_ a girlfriend and an ex but my ex wants me back and I didn't tell her I moved on so now shes pissed..."

"Then tell her no." Jurou said simply. "Its not that hard"

"If your ex is really determined and stubborn and stuck-up, then yes it is hard."

 _~Bell Rings for Dismissal~_

 **Kikyo is stubborn and stuck-up. Longest chapter out of the other ones I've done. Like, Read, Review, Favorite. Also stay tuned for Chapter 5**

 **~InuyashaxKagome2016**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I don't own Inuyasha or Soul Eater but like every other anime, I wish I had...**

 **Inuyasha's POV**

I'm so glad I get to go home now. I walked over to Kagome's locker and I stood there waiting for her. I looked down the hall and I see Kikyo crying to herself. I walk over to Kikyo and hug her.

"Hey Kikyo, what's wrong?" I said

"Why Inuyasha? Why is it that girl before me? I want you Inuyasha, not anyone else but you. When you told me you wanted to be human and be with me forever, I trusted you. I didn't expect for you to turn me down. You betrayed me Inuyasha. I really thought you meant what you said to me..." Kikyo cried in my chest.

"Kikyo...I never knew you felt that way about me. I really meant what I said, I meant every word. I would've never turned you down if I knew how you actually felt about me." I said. I didn't know what I was saying but at that time I felt bad for Kikyo. I grabbed Kikyo and pulled her into a kiss.

She gasped but she didn't pull away from me. Before we parted, I heard footsteps. It was Kagome.

She gasped. "Inuyasha...how could you...? I thought you loved me and you've gotten over her." Kagome got her stuff out of her locker and ran away, crying.

"KAGOME! Wait for me!" I said but she kept on running.

"Dammit!" I punched a wall. I was so mad that I cheated on Kagome. I really love Kagome but I just felt really bad for Kikyo. I didn't realize what I was doing. Kikyo put her hand on my shoulder.

"Get off of me!" I started crying. "Its your fault that Kagome hates me now. You did this on purpose! Jealousy doesn't fit your personality! Your stuck-up, stubborn and nobody likes you! Just stay away from me!" I ran off to find Kagome and left a heartbroken, stunned Kikyo in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

 **Kagome's POV**

 _Inuyasha why did you kiss Kikyo? Why did you betray me? I thought you loved me...I guess I was wrong._

I just wish my life could end just like this. I don't have anything else to live for. Inuyasha was everything to me and he betrayed me. I sat at the Shikigami Park where the Sacred Tree lies. This was where Inuyasha asked me to become his girlfriend.

I put my head on the tree and remembered when he first asked me to become his girlfriend.

 _~Flashback begins~_

 _"Come on Kagome. Try and keep up!" Inuyasha was 13 when he asked me to become his girlfriend. I was 12._

 _"Inuyasha where are we going?" I said trying to keep up._

 _"Here. The Sacred Tree of Shikigami Park." Inuyasha turned and looked at me. He had a pink box in his hands. "Here. Open it."_

 _I opened the pink box_ _and found a silver heart shaped necklace with my picture on one side and Inuyasha's picture on the other side. I hugged Inuyasha._

 _"Kagome can I ask you something?" Inuyasha said nicely._

 _"Sure what is it?" I said_

 _"Will you be my girlfriend?" Inuyasha smiled_

 _"Of course!" I wraped my arms around him and kissed him passionately. "I hope we stay together forever Inuyasha" I smiled_

 _"Me too Kagome. I love you"_

 _"I love you too."_

 _~Flashback ends~_

Ever since then, me and Inuyasha made a great couple. I remember the look on my mom's face when I first told her. Her face lit up like a lantern and she scooped me up into a big hug.

 _To this day, I still wear the necklace you've given me Inuyasha. No matter what."_

I look at the sky and see that its getting late. In the distance, I hear someone calling my name. It was Inuyasha.

I ran to him and gave him a big hug. Inuyasha started crying.

"Kagome I'm so sorry about what happened with Kikyo. I swear I will never upset you like that again." Inuyasha was crying for me.

"Its okay. Remember where we are? This is the same place where you gave me my necklace and asked me to be your girlfriend. Just like 2 years ago."

"I hope we stay together forever Kagome."

"Me too. I love you"

"I love you too Kagome"

I kiss Inuyasha passionately like I did 2 years ago.

* * *

 **Its nice to relive things in the past. Remember to like, favorite, and follow. And just so you know, the action's coming soon. Stay tuned for Chapter 6.**

 **~InuyashaxKagome2016**


End file.
